Gretta's Mistake 2: Majora's Mask
by Shadeclawzorua123
Summary: The sequel to Gretta's Mistake. Link is traveling to Termina, looking for his beloved, Gretta. when he comes, he sees that the moon is about to fall and decides to help save Termina. He meets a mysterious boy named Deity and figures out that this is more than a normal feud. filed with drama and a pun or two, will Link save Termina? Who is Deity? Why am I asking you? Read and review
1. Gods and Deity

Hey everyone! By the gods, I'm excited! This is Gretta's Mistake 2, something I looked forward to since chapter 18 of Gretta's Mistake when I had most of the details in place. I knew this was coming since chapter 6 or so, whenever I introduced Majora. I want to thank Maggie, again, for the OC…  
Anyway, on with the story!

Gretta's Mistake 2: Majora's Mask

Chapter one  
A Timed Adventure  
Link's POV

The emerald forest I was traversing was a beautiful sight, one that was not unlike the lost woods. Navi was silently following us, Moonlight's feet making a hypnotized rhythm that I could fall asleep to. The forest seamed endless, the trees as tall as their neighbors, light barely hitting the ground.

"Heheheheheh…" the whispers and cackles echoed, snapping me out of my peaceful daze. I drew the master sword, my eyes slightly narrowing as I gazed around.

"You dare come here?" A voice hissed as two blunt… things hit the back of my head.

"FUCK!" I yelled, holding the back of my head. Navi whimpered and slammed into something else, what, I couldn't tell because I was face flat on the forest floor. "GOD DAMNIT!" I got up, pissed off as a skull kid mounted my horse.

"Eheheheheeee!" the skull kid laughed evilly, his yellow fairy and his violet fairy laughing along with them. Moonlight was terrified, trying to buck the skull kid off, but failing. Angered at the pitiful sight of Moonlight, I glared in distaste, bearing my fangs as I transformed. His cocky stare was replaced by fear.

"Touch my horse and die, bitch." I growled. He whipped Moonlight, forcing her to run. I sprinted after the trio of misfits.

"Hang on Moonlight!" I yelled, leaping on to Moonlight's back, trying my best not to dig my claws into her smooth flesh. Navi tackled the yellow fairy, the fairy brawl distracting the skull kid. I used one of my paws to swipe off the skull kid. He yelled, hitting the ground face first, and I winced just a little, the kind side of me sympathizing. The floor is too hard these days…

I transformed into my humanoid form, glancing back to where the skull kid and his fairies were sitting on the floor, withering in pain. I finally slowed down Moonlight, whispering soothing words to her, knowing she'd buck me off if she continues to feel threatened. Navi was coming back, her wing was slightly bent.

"Navi, are you okay?" I asked, letting her rest on my palm.

"Damnit link… I need practice in martial arts, the purple fairy kicked my but after I knocked out the yellow one." She gasped.

"Will red potion heal you?"

"Is it plant based or blood based?"

"I have both." I made a new batch before I left.

"Plant for me please, blood doesn't do much." I passed her one of the many glass bottles we had in the satchel, tipping it ever so slightly so Navi could drink out of it. "Thank you." I smiled and then inspected Moonlight. She seemed to be okay, startled and unwilling to ride, but okay all the same.

"Moonlight, stay here, I'll look for a good place to camp." I led her into the trees, in a dense area where she would blend in best. I soothed her more, feeding her a carrot and combing her mane with my fingers.

When she seemed calm enough, I started to move away, keeping Moonlight in my peripheral vision so I could see if she would be scarred. Thankfully, she understood me and stood in place, looking at me and then looking at the few apples I placed nearby to keep her fulfilled. Navi flew behind me, her speed picking up after sipping the red potion. I went back to the path, keeping an eye out for skull kid and his fairies.

After searching and wandering for a moment or so, I saw a cave entrance, elevated and having wood stumps act like stairs to it. I raised an eyebrow, getting a feeling that that isn't natural. Navi and I looked at each other, nodding a moment later when we decided it would be good to check the cave out. Just in case, I took out the fairy bow, knowing my aim would be good.

The cave walls were lined with a thin layer of moss, growing an unnatural shade of vivid green, and having an earthly smell. I walked in, noticing the deep crevice not even a yard from the entrance. I was perplexed though, it seemed to be a bottomless pit, and I leaned ever so slightly over it. Navi floated above it, trying to see the bottom, but failing like me.

"Where do you think this goes?" Navi asked me.

"Wherever it is, I'm not going. I don't see a bottom and I don't see a reason." I said, shaking my head at the curious fairy.

"Well, soon you'll find out! Eheheheheheeeeee!" that said, I tried to turn around, but skull kid had already shoved me into the pit. I screamed, half in outrage, half in fear, as I freefell through the hole. Runes and symbols floated all around me in the mysterious hole, some I recognized as Majora, some looking like the Ocarina of Time, some resembling a deku scrub. There were many more, some odd ones like a clock, but my mind was too dizzy from all of this nonsense to make since of it all.

THUD! I felt a wave of pain when I finally landed, on a flower, of all things. I stood up, clutching my head all the while.

"Damnit…" I moaned, my eyes opening to look for Navi.

"I'm okay." She said, floating near my left ear. I smiled, gritting my teeth when I looked up, and all I saw was black. I seemed to be surrounded by water, while I stood on a flower that kind of reminded me of a lotus.

"Where are we..?" I asked, bewildered at my new surroundings. I looked around, the pain in my body fading into a low thump. I noticed that there was a cage, slightly rusted, to the south of where I was standing. There was a man sitting in there, looking away from me, but it felt like he was observing me. He wore a purple shirt, and he was slightly hunched over from carrying the giant backpack that he wore. The backpack was lined with masks, most I couldn't recognize. I knew who he was, the happy mask salesman, but it was odd that he was locked in a cage in the bottom of a mysterious pit.

"Hello?" I stood close to the cage, my fingers feeling the cold padlock, getting a feel of how I could pick it.

"Hi…" he silently croaked, his voice sounding like it hasn't been used in a while.

"How did you get here?"

"Same as you, the skull kid." He turned to look at me. His face was ashen, eyes just a bit bloodshot and fingers a bit dirty from the rust-covered bars. I smiled, filled with pity. The masked man was nice to me and gave me a share in his profits when I was a boy, as long as I got his money. I took out an arrow, broke the head off of it and used the woody stem to pick the lock, a trick Kenya showed me. Soon, after a minute or so, the lock clicked in defeat and the door swung open, filling the trapped man's face with glee.

"There you go… you're free." I said, helping him shuffle the masks on his back so that they won't fall off.

"Thank you… Thank you so much Link!" he held my hand and shook it in gratitude. "Here… I have some thing to give to you!" he took off his bag, unzipped one of the many pouched and dug around for a bit, until he took out a mask that resembled a deku's face. He happily handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"This is the deku mask! It will transform you into a deku, allowing you to hop above any liquid and shoot out of those flowers. You can float for a certain time period using that. Also, some business scrubs who previously wouldn't do business with you, since you are a human, will now pay attention to you." He smiled. "A very rare mask, but it is worth for the man who saved me!" he gave me a hug, startling me, and then walked through the door that was on the other side of the room, leaving me. Navi and I shrugged simultaneously, gazing at the deku mask. Well, one thing didn't change.

We're the heroes of this adventure.

-Deity's POV; Clock Town-

Sitting idly on the rooftop of the mayor's office was quite nice, considering that we never really have the time to do it anymore. That and everyone are not as awesome as me to be able to climb on a roof. Heh, termelians are so weak.

Me? Oh, I'm not exactly a resident of Termia.

I don't really know where I belong. I doubt I belong anywhere. I'm a wanderer. I'm Fierce Deity, the man that sealed away the being Majora.

I'm just your everyday hero.

Anyways, where was I? Yes, sitting while the wind caresses my short and spiky pallid hair. I was just relaxing, something I usually didn't do, since Sakon has been keeping me on my toes. I was enjoying it, sitting cross-legged, winking at the young girls who swoon over me and smiling at the old woman who owned the bomb shop. The mayor's wife, a chubby woman who had a malicious grin, walked out of Anju's Inn, muttering to herself, as always. I looked over towards south clock town, where a puppy, which had a liking to me stayed, wagging and snapping at any passerby. But something was off.

There was an elf-like boy, not a day over 18, who walked in from the gate, wearing a green tunic that was easily foreign. It wasn't those facts that were bothering me; it was the sword he was carrying. It was shiny and had a triforce engraved in it, and I knew instantly that it was the fabled Master Sword. Who knows how that boy could have stolen the sword? That sword should be in the Temple of Time, where the last hero left it. I glared at him, ready to chop his head off with my scythe. I stood up, curious and unhappy, wanting to interrogate the boy.

"Who're you?" I boomed, startling the boy as I leapt off of the building. I landed perfectly on my feet.

"I should be asking you that." He said, drawing out his sword when he saw my black scythe.

"I'm Deity. I'm the law around here." I said, and he seemed to relax, knowing that I wouldn't attack without reason.

"I'm Link, the Hero of Time." Link said, and my eyes widened. I remember when that prophecy was made, I was THERE. I immediately bowed, knowing that I face a strong warrior who defended Hyrule.

"My apologies Hero. I'm Deity." I said, hating the fact that I had to suck up to him.

"Why are you bowing? I'm just a knight. Anyways, could you help me?" he raised one of his eyebrows as I stood up, dwarfing him by a head.

"I believe so." I said, dusting off my silver robes that ran till my knees, embroidered in blue runes that said multiple things along the line of strength and longevity, something only my nursemaid could have made for me. I looked down, my eyes the exact shade as his, sky blue.

"Do you know a person named Gretta? Or one named Majora?" I smiled when he said that.

"What's Majora to you?"

"Ally. She saved Gretta's life, but she didn't come back… she went missing and I wish to find her for political and personal reasons." He seemed ho hesitate when he said the girl, Gretta's name, and I could tell that they were close… maybe siblings? I don't know and I don't really care anyways.

"Well. I can't help you, but I want you to look up." He looked up, his confused face replaced by a terrified one, looking at the angry moon dead in the eye.

"HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT?!"

"Eh, don't blame you. Anyways, the moon's falling in three days, and I intend to leave in about two, after I look around for the same person you're looking for, Majora."

"How do you know Majora?"

"Boy, I know many things you won't begin to comprehend. But for now, I have a bone to pick with her."

"…You're peculiar… normally, nobody would notice me."

"Peculiar I am. I am like a hawk… I notice everything. Nothing, even your fairy, can hide from me." I grinned at the fairy that was staring at me in the shadows. She floated towards me hesitantly, deciding to hover next to Link's ear. Amused, I reached out to her, my pale fingers gently brushing her.

"Navi… say hello." He said to the fairy.

"Hello, I guess… you're unlike other people I met…" she still stayed away from me. Link looked me in the eyes, and I saw that he didn't trust me. I grinned, this boy wasn't an idiot.

"…Farore sent me. She gave me a body outside of my mask." I said eventually, Farore's name making him just a tad less tense.

"So you're like Majora?"

"No. I can't posses people without their permission." I broke contact. "I'm the good version of Majora."

"That's… interesting… I suppose." We stayed silent for a few moments, the silence growing more and more awkward by the minute.

"I'll be going." I abruptly said, leaping up, latching on to the nearest roof and beginning to walk towards the observatory to see if I could spot my sister.

Did I say sister? Well, just to say, I'm her older brother, 3 years older, and the person who trapped her to keep Termina safe from her wrath. Her last word was a curse to keep me bound to my mask. She hates me, I hate her as well. We try to screw each other over, me preventing her from destroying Termina, her, well, destroying Termina.

But she's been off my radar for the past century. I have no idea where she went during that time period, outside of Termina obviously, but I could barely since her when she uses her power. I know that the moon falling is her work, but I need to find her. She could be in snowhead while the moon is falling. I need help though… who is Majora's nemesis? Me. who's powerless to stop her when she's powerful enough to make the moon fall? Me. who's going to be faced with a pissed off Din when the moon drops? Me. God Damnit.

I'm only a mask.

A mask that is in human form, but still, I'm a mask. I looked hopelessly towards the moon, knowing that when the world ends, she'll be there, laughing, her bright ruby eyes twinkling like they always do when she laughs.

What happened to the mischievous little girl who didn't give a damn?

-Gretta's POV-

I awoke in the grassy fields as usual, seeing Majora walk back and forth the length from here to the tree in the center of the field, grumbling inaudibly about some problem.

I hate it.

Majora is evil, and it took me too damn long to figure that out. She has me as her puppet, powerless to stop her, obeying every whim and need of the mask. She would drown me in and out of consciousness, all depending on how much energy she draws from me. I saw through my eyes, but it was like looking through a window, you only see it. I could still hear the pained screams of the children she slaughtered.

"Gretta. Good morning." She said, sighing. Her ivory hair was in a braid that cascaded down all the way to the center of her back. She wore a purple robe, full sleeved, a collar that reached her ears with some room to spare. She had her bangs covering half of her face, leaving only one blood red eye to burn into your soul. She wore a necklace that had her mask on it, a symbol of who you were dealing with. She was powerful. Even worse, she wasn't affected mentally with all that power her grasp. The perfect demon.

"…" I didn't want to speak to her.

"Don't give me a cold shoulder Kitten, you signed up for this, and you will watch with me as we destroy Termina," she scoffed, getting frustrated.

"What's yanking your chain?"

"Your boyfriend and my brother." That caught me attention.

"Link?" I gasped, the thought of Link facing Majora too much for me to bear.

"Don't worry Kitten, I promised I wouldn't hurt him, and I intend to keep to that promise… for now at least." She turned away. " My brother… he's slowly finding me. He's the only one who can bind me to this mask. When he dies, I'm free!" she began to giggle with joy.

"Calm your tits, you're telling me that you have a brother?"

"Yep. He was the bastard who sealed me in the mask."

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"What did you do to provoke it?"

"Tried to unleash a demon on Termina because people had tried to murdered me on the date of my coronation.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"They thought I was a demon when they saw my eyes, I might as well be shown what a real demon looks like." She growled. "You don't know what it was like back then, Gretta. They were pansies, scared of anything that wasn't normal."

"Just how old are you?"

"Eleven thousand years give or take a couple decades." My eyes widened.

"Dear gods Majora…"

"I don't need your pity." She snapped. "Now gather your energy so we can head out to Termina, we need to make sure the great fairies are hindered at least. We'll head out in 20 minutes."

Back to my slave labor.

-Link's POV-

Deity was an interesting person… he seamed to be hiding something, and he seemed to be uncomfortable around the Master Sword. He unnerved Navi, but she didn't like anything new, so I'm not surprised. Deity though… the name seemed to strike a chord, though I didn't remember where I know him from.

Anyways, I have to move on, right?

I walked through Clock Town, looking at all the residents, some familiar looking, some plain weird and one… OH THAT ONE…

It was about an hour ago, and I found him close to the fairy fountain. I shot his balloon, since he was squealing and crying for help. He slammed into the ground, and he brushed himself off, smiling at me creepily.

"Hello, hello! Thank you for saving me, a boy did that to me because he's a bully." I raised an eyebrow at that. He seemed to be 30 or older. He noticed Navi. "Are you a fairy boy? I always wanted to have a fairy! They're sooooo pretty!" this guy is scarring me more than Grimm. He tried to chase Navi around, but he tripped, his stubby little feet quite useless.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am Tingle! The eccentric mapmaker! I have no idea what that means, but that's what they call me!" he squealed. "Would you buy one of Tingle's maps? They are good quality! You seem like a well-traveled person, but I know you haven't been to Termina before now! There's Clock town and the southern swamp for only 30 rupees!" he looked at me, scarring even more.

"Fine." I paid him the rupees. He smiled to the point where it looked like the smile was going to rip multiple muscles.

"TINGLE, TINGLE KULOLIMMMM PAH!" he screamed, throwing confetti in the air. I stepped back, Navi running into the fairy fountain. He threw the maps at me, and I scurried off into the fairy fountain, getting the fairy piece from Gretta's satchel.

"OH THANK GOD THAT'S OVER!" I gasped.  
"Same, that guy was scary!" Navi replied while mingling with the small pieces of fairy.

"Navi get out, I'm putting in the last fairy piece." She complied, swirling around my head and going back to her favorite spot, right next to my left ear. I released the tiny fairy that was in my hands. She immediately joined her sisters, the horde of them swirling and glowing while I shielded my eyes, all the parts eventually manifesting into the great fairy of Clock Town.

"Greetings traveler! Thank you for repairing me, I am Rhea, the great fairy of Clock Town" Rhea smiled and healed me, but I was just looking away from her entirely, her tits scarring me.

"Could you please put on some clothes so I won't be scarred for life!" I yelled. She scoffed.

"I'm a Great Fairy! Anyways, I have a gift for you, it is a mask that is a tiny replica of my face, it will let you attract the fairies that used to be part of my sisters, before they befell the same fate as I." she smiled, sitting on nothing, crossing over her legs. She summoned the mask and handed it to me, as I did my best to shield my eyes.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked. I kind of hate that phrase.

"Why not."

"Do you know who Deity is?" her smile faded at that name.

"Yes."

"Could you tell me who he is… is he friend or foe?"

"Friend. As for his past… it's not my place… he is complicated and prefers to work alone, Link. Do not test him, for he will kill you if need be." Her eyes darkened. "His body has a piece of my soul in it, and I know all about him. He's actually a mask. His body will wear out in 4 months; he will become a mask again. Help him, Link, and find Majora… the fate of the world relies on it."

AN- I did that last part as a note I took when reading part of my first book, the author's notes were hard to distinguish. And yes, our ally is Fierce Deity! I was originally going to do a comically vain girl named Olivia, but story matters more than humor. Anyways, Read and Review!


	2. The Two Heroes

Hey! Peppy and happy, here I am writing! Shit… I'm doing Majora's Mask… Oh well. I don't give a damn. On with the chapter!

Chapter Two  
The Two Heroes  
Deity's POV

Cute. Really cute.

I was watching Link, yes you can call it stalking, I just need to know if I should trust him. He was talking to Jim, the leader of the bomber's club, a nice club that tries to help the people of Termina. I really like Jim. I was sitting on the rooftop as usual, it was about 4pm the same day he came, still three days till boom day, and I was learning what kind of person he was, and I could tell he was talented, I mean, he was like 18? He was making potions and casting spells. Some of which I didn't know, and I'm 11 thousand. Blood potions… really?

I hate it. He has to show me later.

Well anyways, he just beat Jim and joined the Bomber's club, a club that helps people when they can, though I'm guessing he's only joining so he could go to the Observatory.

"Hey! Jim!" I yelled, startling the young boy and Link. "How're you?" I landed right behind him, catching him before he stumbled. I grinned, making Jim laugh nervously, but it never bothered me, I knew Jim liked me… or looked up to me… or feared me.

There wasn't much of a difference.

"Good, Deity." He chirped. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine…" I smiled and pat him on the back. Then I gave him a disappointed face. "You say you're a bomber, but know that bombers are warriors as well, boy. You need to stop tripping every time I visit. Look at Link. He's a warrior and he just looked at me weird when I dropped."

"Why're you here, Deity?" Link asked.

"No real reason…Jim, can you go for a bit?" I nudged him and he nodded obediently, scampering off towards his buddies. As soon as he was gone, I let loose a dry chuckle.

"What?" he asked like an idiot.

"Those are innocent kids who think they could solve the world's problems… as if." I only help them so they have some hope to cling on to… no other reason.

"They seem to be nice…"

"They are. I trained them." His eyebrow shot up, asking me to continue. "The bombers have been here for a couple decades, I just made them a bit more useful."

"…Interesting." We stood in silence for a bit. "Would you follow me?"

"Why?"

"I need you to… listen to something." I knew I didn't convince him. "It's important, just trust me." he nodded after thinking for a moment or so. Grinning, I grabbed his arm, leaping up to the roof of the nearest building, knowing he'll be pissed. I didn't care… much, I just agilely leaped, like I was traveling along the treetops of my old home…

We reached the mayor's office, just in time for the city council meeting. I know the mayor, but he won't let me intrude this time, so it must be an important meeting. I snuck in between the ally of mayor's office and the next house. Link started to tug away, uncomfortable in the damp ally. I shushed him, pointing towards the window as I slightly pushed it open so I could hear and slightly see what was going on.

"Mr. Mayor, the townsfolk are evacuating on their own and I want to ask you to enforce an evacuation for the last few idiots who wish to stay here." Boomed a soldier's voice and I peeked in, seeing the soldier animatedly plead with the mayor, who was holding his head. The carpenter, a bulky man who had a nasty habit of stretching his neck every few minutes, was standing at the other side of the room.

"Are you really stupid enough to believe that the moon is going to fall?! Are you all cowards? We need to have this carnival more now than ever, we need to keep the people happy and we need to keep the tradition going!" The carpenter scoffed.

"We don't need to keep the bullshit going, we need to LIVE" the soldier shrieked.

"Mr. Mayor, listen to all this poppycock, do you really think the moon will fall?"

"Ummm…" the mayor mumbled, the yelling bringing him a horrible headache.

"Poppycock?! Well Carpenter, you're going to be DEAD by the time the carnival ends!" the soldier turned towards the mayor and poked him. "Listen… Mayor Dotour, do what's best for the people, we need to evacuate. We can have the carnival later." He said, softening his tone slightly.

"Fools! All of you! I know Madam Aroma would make the right choice." The carpenter growled.

"…Don't bring my wife into this…" Dotour sighed.

I snickered, knowing that his wife has more balls than the man. Link looked at me, his mind obviously racing.

"So what is this useful for?" I sobered a bit.

"Just know that people of Clock town are scared…people will help you though, if you help them. They're desperate. They respond differently to all of this, and trust me, this isn't just Clock Town. Do you know why my sister is waiting three days? Because she can make it fall in one hour if she wanted to. She wanted people to panic and be afraid… feel hopeless… she wanted chaos. I hate it." I sighed and looked over to him. He seemed to be thinking deeply. "So help me. I know you have your own personal quest, but help me take down Majora and help me keep these people safe." My mouth was just a bit bitter from asking his help.

"…You have a talent for speech." Link whispered. "But I will help you. Know I don't use normal methods, I have a gut instinct that tends to be right and I don't want to ignore it."

"Thank you." He nodded, looking me deep in the eye.

-Link's POV-

Deity was a kind man, a bit eccentric, but he has a pure heart. I was glad to help him, but I got a feeling he didn't like asking me for help. He seemed powerful and he made the hairs on my arm spike up more than the hair on his head.

"Let's go. You wanted to be a Bomber to go to the Observatory, am I right?" he said abruptly, snapping me out of thinking.

"Okay…" I sighed.

-The Observatory-

The tower was beautiful, the walls that were painted a soothing azure that seemed to imitate the color in the sacred realm, there was a set of spiral stairs that I took my time climbing, admiring the building. Deity, on the other hand, seemed to be impatient, walking through the halls as if he knew the place like the back of his hand.

"Hello! Hello visitors!" the astronomer said, smiling and welcoming us to the main room where the telescope was. He moved slowly, savoring everything as if he knew that we only have the next two days to live. "Welcome, it's nice to see younger people have an interest in astronomy… Deity, I made the loaf of bread you requested."

"Thank you father." Before I could even ask, he opened his mouth. "I lived here for the past 8 months, the astronomer is like a father to me…" Deity gave the astronomer a very quick but warm hug. The astronomer turned towards me.

"Boy, may I know your name?"

"Link, sir." I replied.

"Mmm… you're here to view the telescope?" I nodded. "Very well." The man began to saunter to the telescope, standing beside it as he took off the lens cap. "Gaze until you are content."

"May I have that bread now?" Deity persisted. The astronamer began to walk off as I leaned forward, ready to look for Majora.

The moon was a startling figure in the sky, it's were eyes drilling into you, the sheer magnitude contributing greatly. I adjusted the telescope so I could look closer at it, since something close to its eye was gleaming. When I had finally gotten it right, I caught sight of something… it was looking out of the moon's eyes and it seemed to be a human. I zoomed in as much as possible, the doubts disappearing when I saw two glowing red eyes.

Majora.

She grinned, as if she saw me as well. Startled, I drew away, setting the zoom and angle back to how it originally was, hoping some other soul wouldn't see those piercing eyes.

"Deity…" he walked over, a load of bread that was covered in newspaper in his hand. "Majora… she's in the moon… she saw me."

"IN THE MOON?!" he slapped his head. "That is too damn hard to reach. She knows we can't reach there in three days…" I patted him on the back, awkwardly, but I went out of my way to befriend him. That wind scythe seemed to cut deep.

"How do we get there?" I gently asked.

"Usually we can't, but if we could stop the moon… even momentarily, I could create a connection to go inside. We'd have to be on the clock tower and we need to cut it damn close." He sat on the floor, thinking and mumbling to himself.

"Is there any good magic users?"

"Koume and Kotake are in southern swamp…" my face bleached at those names.

"Didn't she kill those two..?" I muttered. Deity looked to me funny.

"I ment this dimension's Koume and Kotake."

"This dimension's?"

"Different dimensions can have replicas of the same people, though they may not have the came personality." Deity said hurriedly.

"So should we ask them?"

"Maybe… but they're potion masters."

"So? Something is better than nothing, Deity." I said, sitting beside him. He sighed.

"We'll head for the southern swamp tomorrow. Tonight… tonight I have another few things to do." I nodded, knowing I'd be lost without him.

-Stock Pot Inn; 9pm; night of the first day; Deity's POV-

There were only 3 people I actually cared about in Termina. Those three are Anju, The astronomer and Kafei. It saddened me when Kafei was cursed, something I swore not to tell Anju, I could only comfort her, and she has been so nice to me, Anju and Kafei. They were a very cute couple and I was going to be Kafei's best man, had he not gone after Sakon. Sakon took poor Kafei's sun mask, while Anju holds on to her moon's mask so dearly, waiting for her beloved Kafei. The only reason I haven't skinned Sakon alive was that he had the sun's mask, and without him, we won't find his hideout. So here I am, feeling the sadness of two good friends, not able to really help, while the end of the world is days away.

I walked into the Stock Pot Inn, Anju smiling as she noticed me. I gestured for Link to follow me, leading him to the counter where Anju sat.

"Hey Anju, How are you?"

"Fine Deity… I just hope he comes back soon, if we're going to die, we should do it in our beloved's arms." She said, sighing deeply. "Enough about me… who's he?"

"I'm Link." Link gave Anju a handshake.

"I brought you some of Father's bread." I opened the newspaper and immediately, the bread's warm and homely smell invaded our senses. Anju smiled, knowing the bread was fresh and perfectly made.

"Thanks so much Deity… I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, her voice filled with sincerity.

"You'll be fine, I know Kafei will come back." I lied. Kafei could be anywhere, I just know that he wasn't here.

"Thank you… is there anything I could do for you? You usually don't do things for free." She said, knowing me perfectly.

"May I borrow a cow mask?" I said, hoping to God that Anju was in a good mood.

"…Deity, what did I say about milk and alcohol?!" Anju snapped, making me flinch.

"I just need to speak to Talon, he's on duty tonight and Link here doesn't have a mask." I spoke, cooling Anju down just a bit.

"…Fine, have it back by tomorrow." Anju sighed, tossing Link the cow mask. It was quite ugly and something I'd considered burning if I didn't like chateau so much.

"…Am I supposed to wear this?" the disgust on Link's face made me chuckle.

"Yep." I laughed when he shuddered. "Don't worry, we just need it to enter."

"Gods help me." He muttered, praying to Farore. I grinned, not helping at all for the poor boy.

-Milk Bar-

"Why are we here?" Link asked as he sipped her Chateau de Romani. "Also… this is damn good! No wonder Gretta loved this so much…" he trailed off.

"We're here for that guy." I pointed at Ingo "He's Ingo, the older Gorman brother. I caught wind of him stealing horses and terrorizing Cremia. She runs the Romani Ranch." He seemed to pale just a bit at the word 'ranch'.

"So we're here for what?"

"I've been chatting and I decided it's a good time for some payback. Ingo is a big alcoholic, he'll get drunk around midnight. Then we can chat him up…"

"Interesting tactics…" Link mumbled, taking another swing at the drink.

I looked over to Ingo, who was drinking the chateau but he wasn't savoring it, he just wanted to forget something, and it was one of the easiest ways to tell if someone just did something wrong. A short but round zora was chattering around, but he seemed desperate, and soon, he walked over here.

"Hello young men, would you be interested in performing in this club? We need two talented people and you seemed like smart people." He said, trying to flatter us, though I usually don't take kindly to flattery.

"What's it to you if I know how to play instruments?" Link asked, and I rose my eyebrows, surprised he knew how.

"We'll pay you heavily and we'll give you a special card that makes chateau half price."

Link was about to accept but I shushed him. "That's it? Really?" I mocked, interested on where it would get me.

"Ah, a businessman. Well… we could throw in a mask. It's the All Night mask, which will make sure you could stay up all night and you won't feel very tired at all. It's on sale in the curiosity shop, but it is 500 rupees, now look, I'm throwing this in for free and this is my last offer." I grinned at his desperate plea.

"…Eh, why not…" I shrugged and the zora man looked ecstatic

"Thank you! Rehearsal is in ten minutes on stage." He then wobbled off. I turned towards Link.

"You sly devil…" Link grinned and scoffed.

"Guilty as charged. Anyways, what do you play? I play ocarina and drums."

"Guitar and ocarina, I prefer guitar though." He reached into that satchel of his and pulled out his black guitar, with some struggle though.

"How the hell do you fit that in?" I asked, bewildered when I heard a clang and a few glass taps.

"I don't, this bag distorts space. It's Gretta's. same for the guitar."

"It distorts space?"

"It has the same power to change weather and time like the ocarina of time so… kind of. It is Gretta's though." He began to walk towards the stage, but he looked to the floor, as if thinking deeply.

"Who is this Gretta you keep talking about?" I blurted, knowing I was being insensitive, but I had to know.

"She helped me save Hyrule. She sacrificed her soul to Majora so I wouldn't die against Gannondorf and she left a part of her soul to me, so I could get her back." He reached under the collar of his shirt and pulled out a beautiful necklace that was a sun made of the gem citrine and inside was a triforce, which was made of amethyst.

"She means a lot to you…" I concluded.

"I love her." He sighed. "She was mischievous, crazy, a tinge evil and hell when angry, but she taught me potions and magic. She captivated my heart after locking eyes with me. She was a fresh air in a boring life." We stared each other down for an uncertain amount of time, it felt like a year, but it was a minute, tops.

"I feel for you…" I patted him on the back, and we continued to walk, and I knew I could trust this guy.

An- so that's the chapter. I wanted to add depth to Deity and add some more details. I will get every mask in here, since we already have Deity and that wouldn't be fair if I didn't. I want you to tell me when Deity's personality is kind of merging with Link's because it was hard not to do that, and I am SO sorry if that happens. Thank you for reading and hopefully, reviewing.


	3. The Castle of Rage

I want to ask, do you think that Gretta is a Mary-sue? I'm unsure because only Gannondorf and technically Majora defeated her, and she seemes to perfect. It's not like I can change anything, but I'll keep it in mind. Enjoy!

Chapter Three  
The Castle of Rage  
Link's POV

The performance was really refreshing! I got a huge applause and Deity got a bigger one after his solo on the ocarina, and it was nice. I honestly thought the reward was the applause and performance itself, but Deity bothered the poor zora until we got the all night mask and our coupon. I facepalmed, at that point.

But that wasn't the end of that night. If you remember, we were stalking Ingo.

Ingo spilled some things, and it turns out that Moonlight was safe, with Cremia, thankfully. He HAD been cheating people, and he was bragging on and on about some heist they were doing day after tomorrow if the road to Romani Ranch cleared up. I put a mental note to check on it on the third day, but today's objective was the southern swamp.

It was about dawn when we left, and the sunlight was blinding me after spending a night in such a dark bar. Deity was perfectly fine though, and was calling me a pansy for whining.

Damn bastard. The lot of them.

Anyways, we leaped through Clock Town till we reached the southern entrance, and we exited through there, almost stabbing a soldier because he wouldn't let us pass. Termina Field, as Deity called it, was a lot like Hyrule Field, though it felt just a bit smaller.

"Hey… What's this?" I pointed at the drawing etched on the side of the tree close to the entrance to southern swamp. The drawing showed a female stick figure with long hair and long lines representing eyes, next to it was a boy with lines pointing up as it's hair. Deity's face instantly darkened.

"That… that was an old drawing Majora and I made when we were 9 or so… we used to be so close back then, she used to be so pure…" he seemed pained, as if the drawing brought back bad memories.

"I'm sorry." I shouldn't have asked…a snarky Deity was better than a somber one.

"Not your fault." He said, moving on. "Hey Link."

"What?" I stopped right next to him.

"Where's your fairy?"

-Gretta's POV-

I stared through my eyes like windows, looking helplessly at Navi, who was being subjected to Majora's will. She wanted to infect Navi so we could have a spy. It was sad and I knew apologies might not cut it this time. I gritted my teeth.

"Majora!" I yelled. "Is this really necessary?" I looked away from the windows that were my eyes and back into the darkness, calling out Majora.

"Yes, Gret, it is. I need to know where they are an hinder them as much as possible."

"Don't call me Gret."

"Yes, yes, your little husband called you it, so fucking what?" she pushed, trying to get me to anger, so she could drown my already low-on-focus conscience even more. She feeds on anger and any insecurities, sadly I happen to have some that eat me when I have time to think alone.

"This is ridiculous… just fight them and finish this, you can surely do it." I grumbled.

"I can, but there is a possibility Deity got stronger, and only he can lock me away for good, so I must wear him down before I go for the kill."

"What about Link? He has the Master Sword."

"That only makes it so he can give me a paper cut."

"Damn…"

"Yes, now go back to whatever you were doing, I have a body to command." She disappeared, back at the motherboard.

"Damnit Majora." I sighed, knowing my hero was in danger… I will do something about this.

-Link's POV-

I didn't know where Navi went, but I knew that she would turn up eventually, she always had. Anyways, we were in Koume's shop. We already explained the situation to them.

"Koume."

"Yes Kotake?"

"This is a problem… isn't it Koume?"

"Yes… yes it is Kotake."

"Do will you help us?" Deity asked, getting impatient with the old hags.

"Yes." They simultaneously said.

"But we don't know how. We could transport people out, but the land will still be destroyed." Koume continued.

"And we are old, we can only make so many teleportation trips."

"That will help." Deity said, "But is there anything else? Is there anyone who could pause the moon?"

"Well…" the two witches looked at each other. "There IS this one myth."

"What?" I asked.

"The four giants of Termina. They live in the temples, waiting for people to awaken them in times of need. They could hold the moon physically for you. It may be only for one or two hours, but that is the most logical one… do you still remember that one Koume?"

"Kotake… that's risky with the land as it is."

"Elaborate Kotake" this time, Deity asked that.

"Well, in the swamp, only deku can access the temple, that is the major thing." Kotake explained.

"I can take care of that," instantly thinking of my Deku mask. They all looked at me. " I have a mask that will give me the abilities of a deku."

"Well… that settles that, Link, you take care of Woofall Temple, and if you have some time, drop in on the dekus to see how they're doing." Deity clapped his hands together.

"What about you?" I didn't like going alone, though I'm sure I could do it.

"Me? Well, Little old me has stuff to do in the Romani Ranch. Also, I have to help an old woman with her bomb shipments. Wish me luck." He grinned, and without waiting for anything else, he leaped out the window of the potion shop, heading back to Termina field.

"Damnit Deity." I grumbled.

"That boy is so impatient." Kotake sighed

"Yes, yes he is Kotake, yes he is." They began to cackle and titter to each other.

This is going to be a LONG adventure.

-Deku Palace-

"Hey guys, can I go inside?" I asked the two lean deku guards, smiling up at them in my deku form.

"Sure kid, the throne room is directly forward." One said, giving me a pleasant smile. I mentally stuck my tongue out at him for not giving me that answer when I was a human, gods was that transformation painful… I don't want to think about it.

"Thank God, I thought I had to go all stealth if they noticed me." I turned around, surprised as Navi grumbled behind me.

"Hey Navi?"

"Oh, Hi Link!" she said much more cheerily.

"Where were you?"

"…Taking a coffee break?"

"…Was coffee invented yet?" I pondered. I decided to just ignore it, knowing that Navi could be weird sometimes.

I entered the court, just to be greeted by a yell of outrage from the deku king, who was standing, STANDING, on his throne and yelling at a poor monkey, who was tied to a pole in a cage close by, while all of the other deku stomped their feet and chanted "Punish Him!"

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked, a tall man with a very curly green mustache stood next to me, he sighed, and I noticed he wasn't so happy that the monkey was being boiled.

"The monkey is charged of killing the princess. I don't believe a word, since I know the monkey, and he has less guts than the princess' shoe." The man scoffed. " I would prove his innocence, but the King is infuriated, he'll kill anyone but the princess herself."

"Who're you again?" I asked, wondering why he thought differently.

"Forgive me, I am the deku Butler, the right hand man of the King." He did a slight bow.

"I'm Link. I'm new around here."

"Nice to meet you, Link." I shook his hand and he smiled. "I wish I could speak with the monkey… He would have some idea where the princess might be." I wonder what I'm going to do next? I just abused sarcasm right there.

"I think I'll get some fresh air." I said, politely excusing myself from the room. He nodded, not really caring, since he was in his own thoughts.

"Hey Navi, let's go talk to the monkey." I said, calling her attention back. She fluttered back.

"Hi! I was just placing by bets on boil instead of hang for the punishment. Please don't tell me the bets are off."

"Navi!" I yelled, startled, " You gamble?"

"Occasionally. I don't do it too much." I didn't believe it, but it was right in front of me. Oh well, you learn something new every day.

"Anyways we need to find the princess." She groaned, "And no, you can't bet."

We headed back into the hallways, and I gazed into the door that was on the right side, and I saw the castle courtyards, where some deku were patrolling. I saw there were some deku flowers and I knew this was the way, since there were holding some intimidating spears. I grinned, feeling a wave of nostalgia as I thought about the gerudo fortress. I put my… finger? Finger, I guess, and I put it over my mouth, signaling Navi to stay silent.

"Okay." She whispered, "I'm going to go on ahead, I'll scout." I nodded, thankful that Navi isn't ticked off. She flew off, staying in my peripheral vision. I shuffled along the hedges, ducking into the deku flowers and scuttling away when guards drew near, and I realized something.

This place has better defenses than the Gerudo Fortress. And they named that 'Fortress'. I shook my head.

Back to stealth, I reached the other side of the courtyard, a ledge above me and a deku flower next to me.

"Navi. We all clear?" I whispered. I got a nod in response.

I entered the flower, shooting up and out like I was a bullet, reaching up and clutching the ledge. Grinning, I climbed up, by stubby, wooden legs not really helping. I let out a breath, glad that I was in one piece. Taking a quick glance at my surroundings, I went in the hole that led inside.

"Hey… anyone here?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"A-are you th-the executioner?" a timid voice whimpered, and I moved in, seeing the distressed monkey. "You don't look l-like the executioner…"

"I'm not, I'm here to know where the princess is. I need to prove your innocence, I don't think you'd like being on the run."

"The princess… she's so smart, so brave, and she wanted to have a date in the Woodfall temple." He took a deep breath. "She… she eventually convinced me to accompany her and I went, but things were different. The place was overridden by monsters and moths that would cloud around us to choke us. We were captured and I was released to tell the king about a randsom. The king ignored me and tried to kill me when I came back."

"That's horrible." I began to check the ropes of the monkey.

"Wait… you need the song only the royal family knows to enter."

"Zelda's Lullaby?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Who's Zelda?"

"Never mind."

"No, you need the Sonata of Awakening." He gestured for me to move closer "Let me sing it to you." He hummed a calming tune, which kind of reminded me of the sun's song, and I imitated him, though when I took out my ocarina, it glowed for a short time and changed into the deku pipes, that seemed perfectly made for my petite body. Unnerved, I played, the song resonating into the throne room, making all the deku turn.

"LOOK, IT'S THE MONKEY!" the king screeched, and I turned, unsure if I was paling when my skin was made of wood. I ran out of the room by instinct, thinking of the monkey only after I left the castle and was well on my way to the temple.

I don't think I'll be seeing that monkey again.

An- No, no you won't, Link. The next chapter will be Deity's and Gretta's, not Link's as usual. Four (deku, all night, cow, and fierce deity) masks down, 20 to go! Read and review!


	4. A Troubled Past

New chapter, a lot of history, a lot of writer's block. Yay.

Chapter 4  
A Troubled Past  
Majora's POV

I revel in it all. All the panic, the sadness, it just makes me stronger. I like Kafei's especially.

But why am I so… uneasy?

I was pacing around the tree in the center of the field we were in, watching Gretta and the moonchildren in the corner of my eye. They seemed so happy… and I couldn't just abandon them, they were nice to me. But still, it disgusted me.

Ugh…bliss.

Almost worse than pure love.

Maybe since Deity is back, I feel so uneasy since he has a slim chance to seal me back into my prison… I will not go back to that cold void that tried to replicate my miserable past…

But there were a few times when I didn't hate myself or others… those were good times…

I felt a tear form on my other eye, the one that is covered, and was scarred heavily by my horrible father. I hated showing weakness; I hate everything…

They were so mean to me… I never did anything to them.

-Flashback; 10980 years ago; Majora's POV-

I was sitting next to my brother, Deity, on a sunny day in April. We really weren't doing anything, just sitting and catching up on one of the few days Father had a council meeting.

"So how's magic doing?" he asked, looking at the sky while he balanced a quill on his nose.

"Good, but the material in the library is getting boring, all repetitive, all easily done." I said, moving some hair away from my nose, shifting all of it behind my ear to show both of my eyes. "Is fighting any better?"

"Yeah… I hate using the sword though, and father thinks using a scythe is dumb. Well he's got a screwed up perception of fighting. I figured out that I could shoot wind blasts with the scythe."

"Don't listen to them, fighting can use any weapon and any magic, trust me, I know."

"Yes you do little sister, you know more magic than the royal sorcerers." He chuckled, making me feel warm at the compliment. His blue eyes, looked me over, brotherly love and ever so slight hesitation filling his eyes, he still looked away when I looked him deep in the eye… he was no exception to my unsettling eyes.

"Thank you."

"No prob, sis." He fluffed my hair, something I found nice, since I was usually avoided like the plague. I straitened my hair after he was finished, something that was habitual, just like adverting my eyes unless it was Deity. Deity would never do me wrong, I was someone to him, not a white-haired freak that was there just to be bartered off when I was old enough, and the right prince came by.

We continued to chatter like parrots, my smile covering most of my face, while Deity had his usual smirk. Sadly, it would end soon.

"Deity!" barked a deep voice behind me, and my skin drained in color as I recognized that authoritative voice.

Father.

"H-hi father…" Deity said, his eyes not meeting Father.

"DEITY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT DEMON?" there goes any sence of nirvana. Turns out that his meeting ended early.

"I… I was t-talking w-with her…" he meekly relied, fearful of father's wrath. Scrunching his face up, he turned towards me.

"YOU! You're poisoning my son?! My precious boy? You demon!" he growled and I looked at his feet. "You dare not look me in the eye when I speak to you?!"

"S-sorry father… I thought you didn't like my eyes."

"Such disrespect." He scoffed, and then he backhanded me, and since the world hates me, one of his golden rings ripped through my eye. I cried out, pain flooding my nerves as half of my vision became blurry. Blood dripped on to my gown as Deity looked at me, concern flooding his eyes.

"Majora!" he called bringing a scrap of cloth, trying to put out the blood flow. I was already crying, blood mixing with my salty tears.

"Worthless…" Father growled before calling a servant to send me to the infirmary.

The next morning, after I had my eye heal, I was standing in front of mirror, wondering if I should even go outside my room. I sighed, knowing Father would only hurt me more if he saw that I looked so hideous. There was swelling around my eye, forcing me to close it shut most of the time, and it had a scar that slashed across it diagonally. It was ugly and it repulsed me as well.

"What can I do about this?" I muttered to myself. This is the point when you learn that I'm a lonely little kid.

Just then, a strand of alabaster hair fell in front of my eye.

-Present; Deity's POV-

I just got I feeling that someone was thinking of me.

Oh well. Anyways, I was in Romani Ranch, somewhere I try to avoid, only for one reason…

"HI DEITY!" yelled a high, feminine voice. I walked into the ranch and got myself comfortable on the fence, sensing someone coming.

"Hello Cremia…" I sighed.

"So have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Which one?"

"Marrying me!" Note, I'm 11 thousand, but I look no older than 19. She sat uncomfortably close to me.

"Umm, I can't Cremia."

"WHY NOT?!" I cringed. She is pretty and a hard worker, but I prefer a milder women, one with class and strength.

"I have duties, I can't be tied down now. Plus, I think of you of a… sister" I shoved the word. I honestly saw her as my crazed fangirl who needs to protected from her own stupidity.

"Bullshit!" she yelled, jumping off the fence. "You don't have a job!" I glared at her.

"Cremia, you forget that I could kill you in a second, and yet I choose not to since you're sister is okay."

"Oh, so you are in love with my sister?!"

"No, you dumb twat. I… have a girlfriend in another kingdom, I'll be going back to her after the moon falls." I lied, still glaring at her.

"WHO'S SHE?!"

"Cremia!" I turned towards the center of the field, and I saw her much more reasonable sister, Romani.

"Hello dear." I ruffled her hair, and she smiled up at me, looking at me like… like Majora used to.

Blinking, I pushed her out of my thoughts, Majora was the enemy, and a corrupt person, even if Majora was not a corrupt person to begin with.

"Hi brother" she sang.

"Hey Romani, how're you?"

"The aliens are coming tonight… they'll steal the cows." I rose my eyebrow.

"…interesting." I managed to say.

"I'm NOT crazy!" she pouted. "Come tonight at 2am if you want to help me defend the cows" I smiled, knowing that Romani must have missed me when I was on duty in Clock town.

"Sure, kiddo" I grinned. "Also, Cremia, I wish to go with you in your journey to the Milk Bar."

"Yiiiiii~" she squealed, making me cringe at the loud noise.

"I'll be sitting in the back"

"Aww…"

-On the carriage, later that day.-

The sky was a bit overcast, finally catching up to the feeling of dread that was caused by the looming threat of death above us. It made me a bit moody, because waking up the giants was dang near impossible, I bet Link hasn't defeated the temple yet. Cremia was making sure the horses were okay before we left, her fangirl attitude disappearing to her habitual farmgirl ones. I was leaning against the back of the carriage, sitting on the ledge and resting my cheek on my knee, which was folded up. The other moved freely, kicking the ground occasionally, otherwise just…living, I suppose.

I'll miss this so much when I'm a mask.

I hoped that somehow I could convince Farore to let me live another month or so, hell, I'd kill for another day. But my mission only goes so far, and I am a dog of war, someone to be called upon just to kill. It's depressing. At the least, she could have taken my memories and emotions, but noooo, make me feel goddamn sad.

If you haven't noticed, that's not really my style.

"Deity?" it took me a moment to remember the present as I gazed into Cremia's eyes. "What's wrong? You seem more overcast than the sky."

"…Nothing, just homesickness… I suppose."

"Well, I can't do anything for that, but if you want, we could pick up a drink after delivering. I'm ready when you are." She put her hands to her hips and eventually sat next to me, giving me some breathing room since I wasn't in the best of moods.

"We'll head out then." I got up, leaping up so I could sit on the roof. Cremia looked up at me.

"Are you sure you won't sit with me? I'll be nice."

"No, Cremia, I need to be alone." This is why I prefer being alone, nobody to take care of, nobody to cover for, and you can deal with your shit without all the hype.

"…Very well then." She said, sighing and sitting in the front, where she whipped the reins and called out for the horse to go.

The soft breeze combed through my cactus-like hair, cajoling me into a light solace, just like a mother would do to a child. The wind has always been my mother, letting me use it's powers on my scythe, and clearing my mind when I feared I had too much. I could always kill myself and find out what's on the other side, but I always felt obligated to protect Termina, since my sister was out to destroy it. It was partly my fault, trying to be her friend, and then breaking her when I chose my country over her… I wonder what Termina would be like if we ruled it together at that time?

I snapped my eyes open as I heard the quickening of the horse, I looked my problem right in the eye. It was Ingo.

"Boy, don't you learn that I was named Deity for a reason?" I yelled, summoning my scythe and swiping it, sending gusts of wind back at them.

"Hya!" that was the respond as Ingo pushed his poor beast to the max, hell-bent on stealing all the milk.

"Faster Cremia! We need to escape!" I was bad at ranged attacks and I could only do them for so long, even if the wind was backing me. I reached on to my back, pulling out some deku nuts and throwing them at the horses feet, eventually startling it enough to buck Ingo off of the horse.

My shoulders slacked a bit when we entered Clock Town, I jumped down from the roof, not putting away my scythe until we entered the back door of the bar.

"Thanks Deity." She said, and to my surprise, she gave me a quick and tight hug, something that I haven't had since… a hug from Majora when Mother died.

"You're welcome." I decided not to complain, since it was… rare. "I'll be off then, I have aliens to take care of." I put on my stupid grin and I left, taking the long way to the ranch.

-Gretta's POV-

Majora was horribly distracted, and I took the chance and asked for a day off, and she gave it to me, mainly because she can summon me from anywhere anytime, and I have to listen to her. Thankfully, she was taking care of the Moonchildren, so they should distract her for a bit.

Now to the real thing, how can I stop the moon from falling?

I honestly had no idea. My best bet would be going back in time and destroying Majora 7 years in the past. The only problem was that I had no way of communicating with Link.

"Is there something on your mind?" came a child's voice, and I looked next to me, where Odalwa stood, well, the child with the Odalwa mask. He wore white robes, and his skin was as pale as those robes, he had a colorful mask that looked like a human, with many tribal colors.

"Nothing for your concern, child. Go back and play with the others." I said softly, since the moonchildren were kind.

"I'm older than you, you know that? Also, Gyorg is being mean." He sat next to me as we looked up at the sky together. "I can help you, I know many things."

"…Is there a way we can contact someone outside the moon without Majora knowing?"

"Yes."

"Wait, really?"

"yes."

"Would you tell me?"

"…Your lover, what kind of man he is? I wonder… does he really love you back?" he stared at the sky deeply.

"He is a great man, someone I'd die for…again if so. I know he loves me… I just… know." Odalwa looked me in the eye.

"He's in my temple. When he reaches the end and defeats me, I will let you speak with him. You must teach him an essential song, and just know, the answer to your problems has been with you all along." He began to hum a haunting tune that made me feel at ease, as if all my troubles were melting away. "That is the song of healing. Use it wisely…" Odalwa got up.

"Wait!" he looked at me. "Why are you doing this?" he stopped completely.

"The right thing… what is it? I wonder, if you do the right thing… will that make…everyone happy?" with that, he skipped away, humming te song of healing and leaving me to think about his words, which were echoing endlessly in my mind.

"…These are the most messed up kids I've ever seen."

AN- yes, yes they are. The moon children is a really interesting topic, and their words hold true in most cases. I first saw them in a let's play, and I couldn't help but think about what Twinmold says.

"Your true face… What kind of face is it? I wonder… the face under that mask… is that your true face?"

Read and Review. Also we just passed 10000. We're one fifth the size of the first book and we're barely in.


	5. Ah, Aventuring

I was working more on a side chapter that says Majora's history this week, and by the way it's not coming anytime soon, so get that happy grin off of your face. Also, Majora's love of poisonous plants in actually a weird thing I've been studying lately, so I can be more educated on plants I will never see in my life because yeah, that makes sense. All these plants are real. On with the chapter!

Chapter 5  
Ah, Adventuring.  
Majora's POV

If there's one thing I missed about being in Termina, it's the southern swamp. It's filled with plants that have unique toxins and defense mechanics that make me wonder how all this diversity happens. I love it. My personal favorite would be Oleander, a beautiful lavender-colored plant that (when extracted correctly) can be used on a person to clog up their trachea and leave them to die in three pain-filled minutes.

Ah, science.

Anyways, I'm not here to relax, I'm here to mess a certain hero up. Navi had reported earlier that Link was heading off to the temple, and I need to see how Odalwa is doing… maybe screw over some great fairies, it all depends on if I'm in the mood. Anyways, I strolled to the temple, summoning lily pads and using various methods of dark magic to transport my way to the temple, making up for being humanoid.

I say humanoid because any part of me that was human waved bye-bye to me when I was born. Or reborn, is more like it.

The temple entrance was hidden, under the poisonous swamp water (Another one of my doings), which didn't affect me since I was a mask. I strolled in the entrance, contacted Odalwa in my mind. Getting his approval, I teleported to him, grinning as I noticed that he was sharpening his blade.

"Ah, so you know that the hero is here?"

"Yes, mistress. I assume you wished to tell me?"

"Yes, Odalwa. It's nice to see that you're in top of things." He stayed silent, as if unsure of what to say. "Is there something you're not telling me Odolwa? I sense that hesitation."

"Nothing Mistress… I just wish you would find solace." He put one of his gigantic fingers on my shoulder.

"…You of all people should know that it is impossible" I sighed. Solace is in the same predicament as humanity and love. "Just do your duty, keep the giant under control… thanks though." I gave a slight smile, giving a solute as I left to meet my opponent. Time to stock up on the pain of others

-Link's POV-

Ah, dungeon crawling, brings back too many memories, and the woodfall temple brought back a lot of memories of the forest temple.

I wonder if they fixed that wall Victor rammed through. I hope he didn't die.

"Hey Link!" I snapped out of my thoughts, and I looked at Navi, who was looking up. "See that fairy over there?" I saw an iridescent bubble, and inside was a small, rose-colored fairy, one that looked like the orange on that I had to retrieve for Rhea.

"What?"

"That's a part of one of the fairies, it's Dianne's remains, and the fairy says that Dianne has been destroyed, her remains are scattered across this temple and snowhead's. She says also that Nora's are in the great bay temple, though she managed to survive most of it."

"So it's our job to put them back together?"

"Yep." She sang.

"They just HAD to make this harder…" I grumbled, not amused in the slightest. Well, we need to move on.

-Later, in the mini boss room-

I think I have gone mad, never mind, I KNOW I've gone mad. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see that in the mini boss chamber, there was a frog… and it was riding a turtle. Yep. I'm done. We're good. It's a wrap.

Oh yeah, the door behind me is locked.

"Link! Shoot up using the flower and topple the turtle! Then slash at the frog!" Navi yelled and I nodded, unsure if I looked as stupid as I thought in my deku form.

"Croak!" the frog called, and the turtle grinned and tucked his head in his shell, and he dashed at me.

"Crap!" I hissed, barely spinning out of the way in ducking into a plant. I stayed hidden until I saw a shadow, and I lunged up to turn the turtle upside down, bucking the frog off as well. I dropped down from the air, taking off the mask and taking out the sword, ready to strike the frog.

"Go Link Goooo!" Navi cheered uselessly as I slashed the frog. I grimaced as frog-blood stained my poor sword. That's not coming off anytime soon.

"Navi, it would help if you helped me target the frog!" I grunted, grinding my teeth as the frog hopped around frantically, spreading blood all over the floor and trying to help the turtle that was wiggling on it's back.

Pathetic.

"Sorry!" she targeted the frog, making sure I hit when I leapt up to form a jump-attack. Crying in defeat, the frog caught on fire and melted into a gold-painted treasure chest.

Well… I guess I've seen weirder.

As I kicked open the chest, I heard a slow clap behind me, and I turned my head ninety degrees, the hairs on the back of my neck bristled, but my gut telling me not to flee. I looked at who was standing at the door. In one word, I have to say she was beautiful. Well, not exactly beautiful, but like in the sick and twisted way a lightning is beautiful. Dangerous, yet compelling. An image of a black rose with thorns came to mind, and I thought it would perfectly fit her. I didn't know what color her eyes are, since she was closing them.

"Come now, be polite and say hello. Don't you like my human form? Come on, admit, I rock the white hair." I recognized the voice, it was the same purring growl of Majora. She slowly opened her eyes, showing off their alluring red gleam.

"Majora." I turned around to face her, and I had to admit, she does rock the white hair.

"Linkiepoo… I must say, I have to thank you."

"What? I asked, puzzled.

"If Gretta wasn't in love with you and didn't want to see even a scratch on you, the world would have been saved, except she would have came alive with the triforce of courage instead of you. Now, she sold her soul to keep you safe, and I cannot lay a hand on you, for now, since I am a woman who usually goes by her word." Her grin grew, thinning out her dark red lips. Her eyes twinkled in malice, making her look crazy. I knew though, that she was levelheaded, her eyes were observing me, but that feeling barely lasted. I felt crushed since this was basically my fault. Was this how Gretta felt when she was fleeing the future? It was head spinning, and I wished now, more than ever, that I disobeyed her and came out with a broken arm, instead of a broken heart.

"…Is that all?" I growled.

"Really? What IS it with men and not being polite? I swear, you're only polite when I'm about to kill you." She scoffed. Then she locked eyes with me, and I saw how detailed they were, little stripes of black subtly there just to give an ominous feeling.

"Sorry Majora, I thank you for coming to me just to tell me this is all my fault and make me feel like an asshole." I sarcastically snapped, annoyed at how nonchalant she was. She shrugged.

"Well, it's a start. I'll be leaving you now. I was just here to get a full tank on my energy, and I hope you enjoy sparring with Odalwa, he's a talented little kid like you." She smiled and dashed so fast, I could barely see her, and when I did, her pointy little nose was barely touching mine. I shuddered internally, the one eye that wasn't covered by hair judging me, like I was just another chess piece. "Just keep smiling, because I WILL kill you the next time I see you." She growled just before dissolving into ashes, leaving shivers running down my spine.

That was one creepy woman.

-Later; in another room-

Stumbling slightly as I walked into the new room, I was impressed by this temple so far. It had some basic, but not too time consuming puzzles and nothing to distract me, although, after finishing this, I'm going to make the moth population extinct.

Back to where I was. It was a large rectangular room that had a bottomless pit covering 90 percent of the floor. Well, save a flower-shaped platform in the middle that spun like a merry-go-round. After observing the room, I climbed on to the platform, wondering in the back of my mind what the energy source of the merry-go-round could be. I hopped off of the platform when I saw a door on the west side of the room that had a deku flower in front of it. The door had those pesky iron bars over it.

"Hey Navi, do you see any switch or something?" I asked, looking around but not finding anything other than this door, and the one that was north.

"I'll see." She left my side, and I just stood, thinking over what Majora said. Am I… the one at fault? Or is it Gretta? I know Majora has some fault, she's evil after all…but… was it destined to be? What if I died there, Majora would be in the sheilah kingdom, Deity would be in who-knows-where and me…

I'd be with my long-lost mother.

But how did Majora know where I am?

"HEY!" I shook my head violently for a moment as I woke up, seeing Navi right in front of me. "There's a switch behind the torch on the small platform on your immediate left. Since it's directly behind it, you won't be able to see it, but if you hop on the flower and leap to the platform, you can activate it."

"Thanks Navi."

"No problem."

"You're a good friend…" I gently patted her on the head with one finger, appreciating her a lot right now. I didn't know why I felt it, but it was strong and ignored for too long.

"Come on, we can celebrate with drinks afterwards." I ignored the unusual phrase, and I hopped on the flower-go-round (like it or not, it now has a name) and used my trusty longshot to land perfectly next to the torch. As I stepped on the switch, I saw a whirling light that materialized a treasure chest in front of the north door, but other than that, it didn't do a thing.

Annoyed, I trekked on over to the chest, using my stubby and almost useless hands to open the chest, revealing a… stray fairy. Yay.

"Oh thank you hero for being half way done!" the little thing squeaked. " I'm Dianne's vocal cord, so I can talk a little. There's another reward in that chest!" weirded out, I looked inside to see a quiver, but it was bigger and sturdier than mine. "I hope it's useful to you!" and with that, she twirled around me like the others and disappeared.

"Am I the only one who thinks that that fairy is weird?" Navi asked. I shook my head slowly, still gazing at the quiver. It was painted gold, with some blue swirls and dots to make it very ornate.

"This is beautiful, right Navi?" I looked at it, impressed at the size, yet it still wasn't heavy as I thought it would be.

"Yep, now you can hold 40 arrows instead of 30!" she declared and I grinned. No money-wasting arcade game for me.

-Later, Odalwa's POV-

I was unsure how to feel right now. I was anxious to meet the hero, though I knew we would just fight, not chat. But there was something more troubling than him. The moon tribe has helped any magician who wishes to find asylum in the moon, but I knew Majora was not good news to our neighbors in Termina. Even if I knew Termina would be fine, the issue of Link and Gretta still stands. They should be together, even though, Gretta was the one at fault, I mean, marrying Gannon? Really?

What would my siblings do? Goht would do her duty, saying that the world will rebuild itself on it's own. Gyorg would go easy on Link so he would sucseed, and Twinmold would utterly destroy them, uncaring of anything and everything. I knew Mother, a minor god, would just slay Majora, since Mother loved Termina like Farore loves Hyrule… but that sadly isn't an option for me.

"Odalwa!" I snapped out of my troubles as a man of 18 walked in, determined blue eyes complementing his sandy wind-tossed hair that reminded me of the great bay. This must be the Hero of time, and I could tell why Gretta would like him. That and he was carrying the Master sword, and any vetran would know what it is, since it was a treasured relic.

"Hello, hero." I looked at him, towering over him by at least 3 feet, yet he met my gaze evenly.

"…You're tall." He said, taking out his sword warily. I chuckled, amused.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm an ancient warrior that is only a memory to a moonchild. Odalwa needed a warrior so he used his memories to make one. The good thing is that I have the same dashing personality and charm." I grinned. He stayed sober. "Really? Come on people, a bad guy can't make jokes?"

"No… you guys just roar and start fighting like mindless animals." He blandly said, one of his eyebrows shooting up.

"Well Hyrule is much less creative." I scoffed.

"…Sure, why not? Anyways, are we going to fight? I kind of have a schedule."

"Right, right… the moon." I took out my sword. "May the best swordsman win. Take the first move." He nodded and lunged, not powerfully at all, but just to see my reflexes. I didn't waste energy on moving away, I just turned to the side, my sword arm facing him. "Come now, jump in the pool, and trust it isn't too cold." I taunted, interested on how he plays if he tested me for his first move.

"But you can never be too careful." He sliced, still testing, but I jabbed immediately, barely ripping a part of his shirt off. "Crap…" he muttered. Grunting, I twirled, dodging his jab and almost chopping his arm off, but he squatted, instantly swiping at my feet and tripping me. He looked, standing above me and I kicked his chest, making him stagger back.

"Fighting without hesitation is important little one." I smiled, enjoying the fight. He gave a quick nod and then looked at me for just a moment, and I swear he was about to say something, but he quickly feinted to my left and elbowed my side, but I kept up with his momentum, twirling again, but he expected it this time.

"Gotcha." His torso went down in a duck as one of his legs moved up and slammed my jaw into my maxilla. He then finished that backflip and took out his arrows, trying to shoot at me while I recovered from the blow. I winced a bit when one arrow imbedded itself in my calf, but I ignored the pain, focusing on the other arrows and blocking each of them with the flat side of my sword.

"Damn boy, this is a sword fight!" I growled between my gritted teeth.

"No, this is a boss battle, no rules here."

"Whatever." I let loose a war cry, one that made him flinch just for a moment, but that was all I needed. I dashed in, crouched slightly so I'd have much better speed, doing a vertical swipe that was intended to chop off his nose, but I missed as he sidestepped.

"Little one, remember to guard you back." Link grinned before elbowing me powerfully in the back. I toppled under the sheer force, face to the ground and at the mercy of a hero. "Get up. I won't kill you, just free the giant." He grunted. I obliged, happy to live.

"Two things, I will, and, when you fight Twinmold, it won't be wise to do that, he's someone who will cheat to win." I dusted myself off and nodded to him. "You seem to be more of the receive and then fight kind of person. That's good and all, but you need to be able to size a man up in a glance. Thankfully, you learn quickly. Come on, over here." I pointed to a door that just materialized across from the entrance. "This is a warp to the giant's realm. Then when you're done, think of the temple and you'll be back. After, pick up the princess, that is what you're here for, right?"

"Yeah… thanks Odalwa… but why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't wholly support Majora's cause." I shrugged. "But I must fight, so I do, but I will not slay you." I bowed. "You are my equal now, and be proud, I was the best in my village. Not the best of the moonchildren, but still, pretty damn good." I was walking off when he poked me in the back.

"Thank you. Here, take this." He reached into his satchel and took out a glass bottle that had some scarlet liquid in it. "Red potion, it speeds up the healing process if not healing you in a matter of seconds."

"Thank you."

-Gretta's POV; the giant's realm.-

I hope he comes…. I hope Odalwa is true to his word… I was walking back and forth on the only platform in the Gant's realm, admiring the beautiful iridescent walls with one eye and keeping the other one on the door. I have so much to tell him… I figured out how we could buy more time, and I really wanted Link to hear it and make me feel like I'm not some defenseless damsel in distress.

The door creaked and as soon as I saw the green, I rushed over, clinging on to Link like a lifeline.

"Gretta?!" he yelped, looking down at me.

"You grew taller! And you seem to be better at magic, I can sense the pool of energy now." I smiled and tightened my grip.

"You're…choking…me…" he wheezed. I let go and sheepishly chuckled.

"How are you? You didn't have to come after me! I'd be fine… I hope." I regained composure and manifested two chairs. "Sit boy, sit." I gestured at the chair and he sat. "I'm going to leave the catching up to after you save me like I'm some pussy damsel, and I want to say, are you out of your mind?"

"What?"

"You could DIE out here!"

"You can too!"

"No, I can't Link, I'm Majora's bitch."

"What?"

"Yeah, not so happy here either." I looked at the floor for a moment before returning to his eyes. "Again, how're you?"

"Fine but… how're you here?"

"Odalwa, he's the kindest of the moonchildren. They're kind of screwed up." She chuckled for a moment. "Anyways, I know how you can defeat Majora."

"How?" he eagerly asked.

"First, you need to gather all four giants. I know there isn't any time for that, but there is a way to get around this, the song of time. It will send you back three days if you keep it in mind while playing it. Speaking of time, do you have Zelda's Medallion?"

"Yeah, along with all the other stuff from our previous adventures."

"Good. Anyways, play the song, make sure you hold the medallion; it will amplify the power of the song, and send you back with all your things. The Moon isn't affected by time, since it keeps going no matter what, so eventually Majora will find out and be pissed. Then after that happens, make sure Deity is safe, he is the only one who can seal her away. I don't know much about how Majora fights, other than using whips, and I'm sure that she'll be stronger than Gannondorf. KEEP THE OCARINA OF TIME! Don't lose it, otherwise, you're stuck there when the moon crashes." He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Thanks so much Gretta, you're a life saver." He sighed.

"I have a song to teach you. It's the song of healing, use it to heal troubled souls, it sadly won't work on people who are powerful, like Majora." I took out the Guitar from the bag, a sense of nostalgia flooding me when I held it, and I habitually closed my eyes, like how I do any time I play guitar. "Ocarina." He fished out the ocarina.

"Ready."

"Kay." I tapped my foot and strummed the sad, yet rejuvenating song, eventually having Link join the rounds, and joining in with my voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, staring intensely into Link's as he ended his part along with me.

"I've missed you so much." We said together.

AN- Aww… that's nice. So that's the chapter, I think this will be one of the ones I go back and edit, since I feel as if I made the temple too short. Also, after the next update, I will start writing this on my phone, so I can get used to it for the school year. I am sad to say that for the school year, I won't be updating as fast, and I estimate the time being one to two weeks, not the four day schedule we had this summer. So sorry, I just need to focus on things that are also important, like getting good grades and catching up on my French horn, since I was the only one that didn't get to use one over the summer. Screw you too Mr. Anderson. Anyways, enough with my pointless banter, read and review!


	6. Time Travaling Cadets

Happy Independence day to that one person other than me who's from india/part Indian! Now on a much sadder note, last chapter before school starts… gods…

Chapter 6  
Time Traveling Cadets  
Deity's POV

"And that, my dear soldiers, is why we don't let old ladies work in bomb shops." I said, grimcering slightly as I poked the bloody remains of the bomb shop lady.

"Good try deity, I don't really know what we were thinking" the guards sheepishly said. He patted me on the back, not angry that the bomb woman blew up along with her bombs. The woman needs to be careful with her bombs, I mean she's eighty, at least.

"I don't know either…" I reached into my satchel and took out a cloth, using it to swipe the blood off of my scythe, not my blood, but Sakon's, and right about now, he should be bleeding horribly on his was back to his hideout somewhere. The soldiers headed back to wherever they were stationed previously. I squatted alone, wondering how that damn thief keeps escaping.

"Should I even ask?" I heard Link's voice behind me as I continued to clean my scythe, hearing the sight disgust in his voice.

"Nope. It's not my blood though." I gave him a lopsided grin, and he raised one eyebrow.

"Noticed." He waved his hand in my direction.

I looked down and saw my bloody robes. "Goddammit! I won't be able to get this blood off!" I cursed, knowing that my nursemaid is past dead. Link smiled, amused, and took out a beige book, flipping to about the center of the book, showing me a potion.

"Actually, you can. All you have to do is use a sage potion on the blood, then, you should soak it for an hour. The blood should leave, and the potion should leave a refreshing smell." He grinned, as if thinking of an inside joke. I ignored it, looking at the handwritten book, perfectly neat, and made to last long. There were small sketches of the plants, and it was much more insightful than any other book I have read.

"Where did you get this book?" I gently took the book out of his hands, awing at the penmanship and knowledge.

"It was Gretta's. She was a potion master, and it's how I know how to make healing potions. It's what she specialized in, though she preferred blood over plants." Link stayed quiet for a moment, letting me look through the book and read of some potions that even I never heard of. All the while, he looked at the book as well, though much more possessively, and I knew this ment a lot to him.

"It's quite useful." I said at last, handing the book back to him.

"I'm sad to say that I'm not able to make most of the potions… I really with I had the Elderberry potion." I continued to gaze at him. "It helps headaches and it lowers heart rate, but not to the point where it would kill you."

We stayed silent, looking up at the moon, a looming pain in my ass.

"What do we do now?"

"Hmm?"

"Y'know, moon, death?" I poked him on his arm. He glared at me for a moment before thinking.

"…What do you think of time travel?" he muttered.

What? "What?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, I mean, we may be able to teleport to the Temple of Time, but I think seven years would be a tad too long (Sarcasm).

"I mean, I have the Ocarina of Time, and I… met Gretta in the giant's chamber and she told me that if you play the song of time with a specific goal in mind, you can time travel, I was thinking we go back three days and continue our work. Majora, the moonchildren and the giants are not affected, so they will notice that the world isn't done yet. Gretta told me that she'll inform the giant what happened. She also told me you can seal Majora away..?" he looked at me to continue.

"Yeah." I sad, melancholy because then my mission will be over, and I'll be back in my mask, rotting away till the world needs me again. "I can… I'm the one that sealed her in the mask." I looked away, not wanting to think about that night… she looked at me with so much horror… I thought that it would kill me. No, it did worse than kill. It enslaved me to an infinity of playing the hero. I'm sick of it… but I have no choice, I condemned myself to this. He says something, but I can't really hear, thinking of the past, one particular day when she didn't hate me.

-Flashback; 10981 years ago, Majora's wedding-

I was leaning on the iron bars that kept me from plummeting to my death, looking up at the crescent moon, occasionally gulping my wine on the balcony. The ceremony is in twenty minutes, and I just wanted to clear my head, since it was throbbing, even before the alcohol.

"Brother?" a soft voice called out behind me, putting a small hand on my shoulders, gently caressing them, and I knew instantly that it was Majora, since she's the only one that would do that. "Did you enjoy the party? Thorn's mother wanted it to be extravagant, though I think it was just silly and a waste of money." I eased a bit as her hands rubbed my neck. Gods, those things should be bronzed.

"Nah, you know I don't like many people… other than Julian and Kyruian. Well, you too, but you're my sister." I chucked, and I took another deep swig.

"Yes, I guess. Anyways, you shouldn't drink so much, you could get too drunk. Don't you want to replace Father in the father daughter dance? It would be quite awkward to ask King Maximus to dance." She stood beside me, and I looked at her flawless, pale, face, sad that she wore opaque sunglasses to her own wedding. Poor Thorn doesn't even know about the scar on her left eye, or her eye color!

If you're wondering why father won't dance with her, it's that he, like most of the kingdom, fears the genetic change that's happening lately, and a child that has red eyes and an affinity to dark magic and plants really doesn't sit right. Anything different must be eliminated, by his standards. He condemns her, and it breaks my heart to see my little sister, one that I held in my arms, one that asked me why Father didn't love her, and one that played and chatted with me, so verbally abused. She's cold now. She cares only for me, and Thorn of course, since they have married each other and kissed each other passionately on a daily basis.

I don't like to think of my plant-loving sister kissing another man.

"I'll dance with you, it's only my first one." I put on my signature cocky grin, making Majora smile in response.

"Thanks…"

"For what? Getting drunk?" I sarcastically comment. I felt the alcohol grasp part of my conciousness.

"No." she chuckled for a moment ," for staying with me. I know I'll be in Thorn's kingdom now, and I may not be able to see you very much, but it assures me so much when I remember that my big brother is so kind to me and will never be against me. I do love you brother." She looked me dead in the eye, and I took her glasses off, relishing in her beautiful red eyes.

Mind you, this is all before she became a ruthless ice queen.

-Present; Majora's POV, a few hours later-

Useless, utterly useless. That worthless son of a bitch. That motherfucking whore. I ranted in my mind as I waited for Gretta to arrive from her little field trip. Odalwa made the mistake of coming before Gretta was back on he moon, and is now crippled and lying unconsciously on his cot.

"Master, we're sorry about Odalwa, please do not take it aginst us. We all are loyal, other than Odalwa…" Twinmold said, standing next to me as we gazed at the field.

"No problem Twinmold." I hissed, looking at my little apprentice. He was rutheless like me, and I like im, I see part of myself in him. "Just take care of Ikkana as I asked." I stroked his soft auburn hair, hating myself for thinking of Twinmold as my child. He bowed and as he was about to go, I called out his name.

"Yes?"

"…You make me proud, Twinmold. The others should be like you." I gave him a small smile, making him ease a bit.

"Thank you M'lady." Such polite manners.

After he walked out, I found myself humming a song, I was unsure what exactly it was, but I was thinking of my wedding, and Thorn, who was so sweet… before he broke my heart by dying. I began to glare at the floor, thinking about my asshole of a brother. He betrayed me when my heart was still sore… still in pain and barely getting over it, and I could never forgive him.

I perked up, immediately sensing Gretta enter. Grinning maliciously, I teleported behind her, making no noise as the girl stupidly tiptoed on the field, looking around for me, though I was right behind her. Barely resisting the urge to laugh manically, I stood right behind her, to the point where my nose almost touched the back of her head.

"Gone out?" I hissed in her ear. She leapt back, her eyes wide from shock and I bet she was about to have a heart attack.

"Yeah…j-just for a walk." She laughed nervously, knowing that the façade was not going to work.

"Mmm, so this walk consisted of you taking to the giants?" I smiled, trying to appear casual and calm to make her squirm even more.

"…Yeah, I know you know… can we just get to the part where you yell hurtful things at me and I loose all consciousness for a day?" she sighed, loosing her smile and looking up at me with tired eyes.

"Oh no baby sweet cheeks." I said sweetly, voice dripping with sarcasm and false kindness, and if it was possible, I made her tense up even more. "I'm leaving you unconscious until he moon crashes. You'll be imprisoned in a random memory of yours and it will be there till the moon falls or I die, the former of the two the reality." I patter her on the head like a puppy.

"What?" I she whined like a disobedient child. I dropped the façade right there, showing her just how livid I was. Unable to control myself, I slapped her on the cheek. Hard.

"We are not playing games, bitch. I finally get my opportunity to kill this wrenched place, but I have your boyfriend and my brother as the shit up my ass, and when the puppet becomes disobedient, this shit is gone too damn far. Just sit your ass down and accept that for the next infinity, you'll be under my control, and I mean, its not like I treat you that badly! Other than the bitch slap, you needed that." I practically yelled, feeling the severity of this situation if the giants were freed. Then there's brother dear.

She whimpered, clutching her scarlet cheek and biting her lower lip, all the while glaring at me as if…

I was a demon.

Scoffing, I turned around, seething, and stormed away from her, sitting at the base f the main tree and concentrating, so I can go to my personal chambers.

-Clcok Town; Link's POV-

Deity should stop moping. I swear, in the past one our, he only said on or two words to me, and it gets boring because we are just checking out the town, seeing what's new, writing down all the things I need to take care of on a piece of parchment, like helping Kafei and saving the old lady from going kaboom.

"So… we have to go back now." I sighed, knowing this adventure was going to be long.

"Hey Link. I have a request."

"What?" I looked at Deity, who looked as if filled with remorse and shame. He opened his muth, but nothing came out at first.

"I want to see the moon." He finally blurted out.

"No." he looked at me and I saw the determination, and I knew that it didn't matter what I answered.

"I need to see how Majora is doing!" he demanded.

"Deity!" I exclaimed, shocked. I was despritly hoping that he isn't about to betray me.

"It's not what you think, I just want to know how she's faring. You know that she's a few levels of crazy and I get a feeling in my gut that usually symbolized rage and fear. I do care about her, it's natural, since she's my sister, but I know that I have to seal her away, otherwise Termina will be destroyed and I'll be killed."

"What?" killed? That wasn't there before.

"Yeah, the power of all that death and despair will cause Majora to get a spike in power, that will be enough to get out of the curse I put upon her and kill me, since we're bound by that curse." He mumbled, barely audible.

"…Do you fear death?" I asked, wondering why a powerful person is so concerned for this place.

"Not exactly. I just will die without fulfilling my duty. Who knows what Din will do to me…" he trailed off.

"Well, you're not going to lose, you got me, Navi, and time travel, who needs more?" I half-joked, putting my hand on his well-muscled shoulder.

"But I really need to go."

"…Fine." I sighed again. Y'know, I'm getting a habit of sighing. Navi was eerily quiet, as if unsure to make of this. "Hey Navi?"

"Yes Link?"

"…Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"You're not the same, you seem much more…" I couldn't find the word. Dark? Silent? Observant? Maybe reserved? I wouldn't know…

"Nothing is w-wrong." She said, taking her stutter with stride. I raised my eyebrow. She continued to ramble something or another to excuse.

"Hey Link." I turned my attention back to Deity. He pointed towards the center of the moon's eye, where Majora waved towards us. I knew this because, she was looking me dead in the eye, her red eyes mesmerizing me. "Up child. Up." Deity snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, making me break contact.

"Uh… right. Clock tower." I mumbled, slightly dazed. Sighing, I ran off to the clock tower with Deity behind me, wanting to get this over with.

-Clock Tower; Deity's POV-

I escalated the steps, thinking of how Majora would be like, weather angry, ecstatic or what. I felt a feeling of dread swell up in my heart, making me want to slap myself in the face.

"We can live a hundred lifetimes, but when you want to die, our lungs just keep filling, knowing we have a smile to make, or a hope to destroy before we can settle." I whispered to myself, thinking of my father's words. He was a flawed man, but he didn't deserve to die the way he did.

Whipped to death while groveling at a psychotic Majora's feet.

There's a reason Majora uses whips.

At the top of the click tower, I silently watch Majora, who's descending from the moon with a unique grace. She smiled regally, and I saw the utter disgust her eyes showed, contradicting her creepy sweet smile. Link entered after me, looking at both of us like a consoler that has to take care of two rowdy children.

"Brother." She opened her arms to me in a hug, but not with love, with formality. She let her arms drop when she saw that I didn't hug her. She pouted, though I saw the madness in her eyes, saying that she was NOT happy. "Manners, Deity, manners." She tsked.

"Do you do that with everyone?" I ask. She does that every time, usually before killing someone.

"Yes." Link said for her, making her aware that Link was there. She glanced at Navi for a moment, then reverted her attention back to me.

"Embrace death, for one clan thought life was only a small gateway into death."

"You can walk a thousand miles to escape a problem at home, but it will follow you, poisoning everything you have." I said, adverting my eyes as she remembered what Thorn told her. Her aura flinched, feeling even more rage, but not at me, more at Thorn for dying on her.

Silence hung in the air like steel chains "…How's Greta?" Link asked, getting bored of the silence. Suddenly, Majora lost all her rage, replacing it with a feeling of evil giddy. She smiled, making her maroon lips stretch to an uncomfortably large smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh Gretta dear~" she sang, clapping her hands together daintily, making her look like a queen.

Dropping from the moon, a blur of black hit the ground perfectly, and it was a petite woman, her hair black normally, but her aura and skin were an unsettling black, one that slightly glowed. Her eyes were two golf balls of whiteness, the same color of the blade she held tightly in her hand. I would think she was attractive if she wasn't 1) wearing a creepy smile, 2) had demonic skin and aura.

"Gretta dear, say hello to my brother." Majora said sweetly, clutching a necklace that I didn't notice before. It was made of wood, and it was a sun, and it seemed to have the triforce etched into it.

"Hello Deity, I heard much about you from the mistress, and I am… disappointed. I expected a powerful warrior… you, not so much." She said, her voice like chocolate, and filled with a mischievous malice. I'm getting a feeling I would like her if she wasn't evil.

"Gretta!" Link called out in anguish, pained to see his girlfriend in a state of total domination. Gretta met his gaze, immediately scowling.

"Was this the bastard Majora?" she asked.

"Yes baby, this is the boy who cheated on you with Kenya." She purred, smiling with ecstasy at Link's face of pure pain.

"Bastard!" she yelled and began swearing in a language I guessed was gerudo, I turned to Link, who was in pure agony right now, looking at the girlfriend he's been searching for, only to have her hate him for no reason.

"Brother." She whispered, standing next to me. I didn't even hear her move. "I missed you brother… why must you help them? Why didn't Big brother keep his promise?"

"I missed you to little sis." I said without thinking, and she softened the creepy smile, and instead morphing it into a remorseful one.

"What happened to all those endearments? Did some goddess really just kill our relationship for a stupid plot of land?" she purred softly in my ear, placing her boney hand on my shoulder.

"No sister… Din didn't do it. I did." I mumbled.

"No, my Deity, they did this to us, those cruel bitches."

"No, I decided that you'd kill the land… I thought you needed to be restrained. I made the mask… I didn't stop the coup…" I wallowed in self-pity for a moment, then I thought of Father again.

"It's okay, you can make wrongs right, right? Come to me, Deity." She hugged me, yanking me back in time when I felt her hug when I was 8, and then, I remembered father's anguished face when he was whipped to no end.

"No Majora. You need to stop this. I don't regret trapping you… at least not entirely, but you need to understand the concept of mercy. I wasn't driven by madness on that night… I saw the regret and fear plastered on Father's face, or did you only see the sneer that appeared when he punished you? Did you ever think it was hard on him? He was made fun of, and Mother's death caused him a lot of unneeded grief." I summoned up enough courage to look her in the eye, feeling the burn of her hatred as if it was tangible.

"Fine. You chose your side. I chose mine. But it is too late, brother" she spat out the last word, as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She then twisted her face up into a sneer that rivaled Father's. I guess some things are genetic.

"Link!" I called out. "Do it!" before Majora could ask, Link whipped out his ocarina and hurriedly played the song, and I closed my eyes, welcoming the feel of unconsciousness, a beautiful realm where my life wasn't the usual bull kaka.

AN- I really don't have much to say about this chapter, other than the 'bull kaka' reference. That's from Time Untime, by Sherrilyn Kenyon. This was kind of a filler, and the next chapter will start on the snowhead area. School starts Monday the 26th and I will have to type sadly at a snail's pace, but there's a chance I can write during study hall, but I'm not too sure.


End file.
